


告 白

by shinkai0ren



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Establish Relationship, M/M, Masturbation Denial, Maybe PWP?, Orgasm Denial, Other, Porn with Feelings, Possibly Non-Canon Compliant, Touch-Starved
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkai0ren/pseuds/shinkai0ren
Summary: “说完，盖文。”一阵寒意攀上盖文的脊椎，这并不完全是因为害怕。“七天内，我不能碰自己，你也不会碰我。”





	告 白

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Make You Understand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023344) by [PrickleBrickleCitrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrickleBrickleCitrus/pseuds/PrickleBrickleCitrus). 



> 授权见LOF

 

 

没有讨论，没有铺垫，甚至没有试探性的询问，在他们回警局的路上，Nines很自然地在车里向他说明，好像笃定盖文会毫无疑问地答应他。

盖文照例在Nines提出这种离谱要求时破口大骂。

“七天？你跟我说你他妈整整一周都不可怜我一下？”

Nines简略地点头，不容置疑。“另外，如果没有自慰的话更好，警探。”

盖文听到这话撇着嘴朝他大吼，“他妈凭什么？你为了什么破事惩罚我？”

“没有，我只是想试一试，我知道你会满足我的。”

他们沉默了一会。

“所以，你不会碰我，我不能自己解决，什么都不行？整整一周？”盖文已经相当烦躁，Nines当然知道。他就是讨厌Nines他妈的什么都知道。

“是的。”仿生人漫不经心地看着窗外，语气随意得就好像只是在汇报日期和预建结果。要不是盖文的胃里有什么东西绞成一团，他差点就信了。

尽管不情不愿，警探还是勉强同意。“行吧，操。这是你欠我的，锡罐。”

“还有，盖文，”

盖文把头甩到一边。Nines几乎从不在工作时间叫他的名字。

“如果你碰了自己，我 _ _会__ 知道的。”

李德吞了一口唾沫，剩下的路程里他没再说过话。

 

 

 

盖文对各种奇怪的性需求习以为常：他喜欢这样。他对性爱毫无节制，但和Nines在一起之后就……呃，Nines，他，乐意满足他的要求。他们之间的关系很微妙，但结果令人满意，所以他们对此都不介意。盖文试过一点点缓慢地累积快感，直到逼得自己快要落泪；他过去的一些性伴侣也有类似控制高潮的屁事，但是禁欲七天完全是另一回事。

这将是盖文生命中最糟糕的七天。

第二天上班前，他没忍住在早上洗澡的时候给自己来了一发。他刚踏进办公室，就看到Nines的眼神无情地审视着他。仅仅是 _视线_ 就足以让他心里发虚，等待让这变得印象深刻，老天，如果他不讨厌这种感觉的话。

“你违背了诺言，李德警探。”

仿生人根本不看他一眼，他也不需要。盖文感到脸有点发烫，他把自己扔进椅子里，小声嘟哝。

“忍一天对我来说都他妈是折磨，更别说 _七 _天__ 。”他有点恼火，但不至于非常生气。

Nines依然在他的终端上工作，眼睛始终没有离开屏幕。

“但你还是答应了。不像你，我不打算退出，也不会轻易动摇。既然你已经食言，我要你再次承诺，然后我们重新开始。”

盖文绷紧了下巴，用几乎脱臼的力度。这个锡罐迟早会弄死他。

“好吧。”

终端的信息闪电般快速滚动，Nines仅仅侧目看向盖文的方向。

“说一遍。”

Nines在卧室对他要求什么的语气和现在一模一样。盖文脸色有点发白，僵在原地，声音几乎是在耳语。

“七天里我不会碰自己一下。”

“还有？”

“Nines，拜托——”

终端停止滚动，盖文睁大了眼睛，看到Nines转过椅子面对着他。他的手依然放在桌上，好像躯干是独立于身体的部分。

“说完，盖文。”

一阵寒意攀上盖文的脊椎，这并不完全是因为害怕。

“七天内，我不能碰自己，你也不会碰我。”

Nines的终端重新开始滚动，但他的目光没有从盖文脸上离开。

“好孩子，盖文。”

有时候——只是偶尔——盖文有点后悔。他很清楚如果连洗澡的时候他都不能给自己痛地来一发，那么接下来的七天绝对是噩梦。他信赖Nines，即使他不愿承认。他们之前玩过的那些算不上多“正常”，但Nines从来没有让他陷入无法承受的境地。所以，他完全可以预见未来七天自己将会有多凄惨，尽管脑海里的声音叽叽喳喳地提醒现在Nines很清楚他的底线。

但他没有料到自己情绪上的强烈反应。他确定Nines说的“不会碰他”指的是 _ _性__ 意味上的那种，但是盖文发现Nines完全避开了和他的任何身体接触。在办公室不再把手随意地搭在他肩上，在犯罪现场不再提供帮助，在他们一起驾驶的时候当然也什么屁都没有。仿生人非常小心，即使在给他端咖啡或者偶尔给他递文件或报纸的时候，也不会让他们的手指有触碰的机会。

盖文确定、以及肯定他在第四天的时候就忍到了极限。每个该死的早晨醒来他的老二都比石头还要硬，背部的肌肉痛得像被折断了一样。他不止一次地对周围的人大发脾气——现在才刚到早上九点。最糟糕的是，Nines对此无动于衷，气得盖文很想一拳接一拳打在他的脸上。

Nines注意到他的反常（操他妈当然注意到了，这个傻逼塑料混蛋），在休息时间带他走进一个小型私人会议室。他们之间一直保持着精确的距离，盖文讨厌这样。门一关，他就从胸腔深处发出一声咆哮。

“我他妈做不到，Nines，我他妈快炸了，然后接下来你就可以看看操蛋的DPD会因为什么来调查我！”

盖文烦躁地走来走去，胡乱揪着自己的头发。Nines像往常一样看着他，冷静地分析着，盖文发誓他听到处理器滴答运转的声音。他真想把它们摔成碎片。

“你能做到，警探。你已经度过了四天，表现无可挑剔，所以我相信剩下的三天也在你的能力范围之内。”

但盖文打算认输了。他绷紧肌肉，身体宛如离弦之箭冲向仿生人，速度比他想的更快，而Nines只是挪动脚步，他们之间依然保持着不变的距离。他们像在房间里诡异地跳舞，盖文拼命试图伸手碰到Nines，但仿生人的动作永远更快一步。最后他狼狈地站在屋子中央，气喘吁吁，血管里像有火在烧。

“操他妈的耶稣基督，Nines，我受不了了，满意了吗？如果你想我他妈现在就求你。我做——”

“盖文。”

“——不到！我一屁股摔在地上的时候你他妈甚至没来拉我！这根本不是什么操蛋的变态情趣游戏，这纯粹就是折磨。”

Nines沉思着，意外地没有出声。他把盖文从头到脚扫描了一遍，谨慎地向前走了几步，左手的手指不自然地抽动着。他在盖文面前停下，盖文抬头看着他，他们之间近得只有一寸之遥，但依然是一段不可逾越的长度。盖文散发的热辐射是他们之间仅有的连接。任何人都可以清楚地读懂盖文的脸上的沮丧。

“你会继续的，盖文，我希望从现在开始不要有抱怨。”

盖文下巴绷紧，他很想扑上去抓住Nines，吻他或者揍他——盖文不确定，也许二者兼有。

“为什么？”

“因为你需要。”

Nines没等他回应就离开了房间。盖文没有跟他一起出去，而是独自沉默地站在房间里。他闭上眼，身体两侧的手紧握成拳，徒劳地试图平复心中的怒火和燥热。他并非没有过好几天没有性爱的经历，但是他起码可以自己解决。而现在？现在根本不是一个等级的疯狂。在此之前，他从没意识到自己对Nines的触摸有这样强烈的 _ _依恋__ 和诉求。他渴望被施舍哪怕一个简单的抚摸，或者任何东西，让他可以感知Nines就在那里，就在他身边。

不仅仅是单薄的存在，他渴望仿生人更深沉的陪伴。

盖文在空旷的房间里一遍遍咒骂自己。他从来都不是那种善于驾驭关系和感情的人，而现在他正在和一个对他的性生活有强烈控制欲的仿生人上床？性总是简单的，他不愿或者不想的时候随时可以走开。但现在也一样吗？这已经不仅仅是和一个独裁异常仿生人的一时放纵，早就不是了。他的真心深深沉溺其中，但他不认为Nines真的考虑过这个事实。

他尽力吸了一口气，在离开前长长地叹了出来。

只剩三天。

 

 

 

时间的流逝得比他想象的更快，但坚持到最后他还是感到身心俱疲。在他上楼梯回公寓的路上，他觉得下巴有点僵硬，不由得担心自己可能因为无意识的磨牙导致了齿裂。

当然，Nines跟在他身后。看着他，总是他妈看着他，好像在过去的七天他没有毁了盖文的生活，也没有逼着盖文不得不去考虑那些他一直逃避的屁事。盖文脑袋里的齿轮伴随愤怒咔哒作响，他盘算着要在他们独处的时候把这几天的憋屈一股脑发泄出来。他猜仿生人会像往常一样说那些沉着又冷淡的废话，但他才不管这个。

而事情又一次出乎他的预料。在盖文准备开公寓的门的时候，Nines的手毫无预兆地攀上来，手指若有若无地掠过他的侧腰。他不用回头都知道仿生人离他有多近——就像感受过去一周臀部的疼痛。盖文闭上眼，试图向后靠在Nines身上，但仿生人又一次和他保持距离，让盖文更加用力地咬紧了牙关。

他感到羽毛般细微的吐息扫过他的耳廓。Nines从左边伸出另一只手，手指轻轻压住他腰侧的软肉。这是一周以来Nines离他最近的一次，盖文发誓他从来没有这么硬过，阴茎紧紧顶着他牛仔裤的缝线，他甚至担心会把裤子撑破。他感到Nines的嘴唇凑近他的耳朵，一只手依然贴在他的身侧，另一只手把钥匙伸进门锁。他呼吸急促，剧烈的心跳让他头晕目眩，他——

“你做的很好，盖文。真是个好孩子。”

——他就这么 _射_ 在了裤子里，一个他甚至无法形容的声音从他嘴里逃逸出来，在他和大门之间狭窄的空间里扩散。他无助地拍打木门，腿不住地发颤，拍击声勉强遮掩着他的身体因此产生的下流反应。他的身体和臀部向前蹭动，前额抵在门上，手指和脚趾都因为席卷而上的高潮舒服得蜷成一团。意识跌入云端，他什么也感受不到，甚至感受不到Nines的手指，残存的意识努力抑制喉咙里的呻吟，以免招来邻居好奇的窥探。

盖文还没平复呼吸，Nines就把他们推进门。巨大的关门声在身后震动，屋内一片黑寂，只有厨房刺眼的日光灯突兀地撕开黑暗的一角。盖文没能像进门前打算的那样对Nines大发牢骚，因为Nines把他用力推到墙上，手掀起衣物粗鲁地侵犯他T恤下的肉体。灯光在Nines脸上切出锐利的弧度，他眼底反射出掠食者的凶狠，仿佛在扫描盖文身上最美味的部位，找出来之后拆吞入腹。盖文咽下一口唾沫，胸口僵硬，Nines的表情让他的灵魂颤动，双腿发抖。

没等他有反应，Nines的唇就撞向了他。一个绝望、狂乱的吻，把什么浓烈而原始的东西填满了他的身体。盖文从胸腔深处大声呻吟，尾音肆意回荡在他寂静的公寓里，太久了，他的双手，他的手指，他的大腿，他的身体已经被冷落了太久。盖文唇齿并用，贪婪地索取Nines的嘴唇和舌头，无声地乞求这一个星期以来他朝思暮想的味道和触摸。Nines全力回吻他，撕咬他，吮吸他，仿佛盖文是他血管里奔流的釱液，仿佛盖文赐予了他全部的生命。

Nines猛地把他从门上拉起，亲吻不断，把盖文从大厅一路推到卧室。他们没有开灯，他们不需要——Nines甚至比盖文更了解他的公寓，他真的很信赖Nines。当盖文的膝盖撞到床沿的时候，他们已经衣衫半褪。他们没把时间浪费在脱掉那些冗余的衣服上。盖文又硬了，性器痛得要命，Nines的膝盖夹在盖文大腿两侧，俯下身，把细吻和噬咬覆盖在他脖子、肩膀和胸部的每一寸皮肤上。

盖文舒服地吸气，他喘息着，Nines埋在他锁骨下啃咬的疼痛伴随愉悦像融金一样灼伤他的四肢。他没反应过来，手就被Nines高举过头钉在床单上，而Nines的另一只手向下，把他们的性器和囊袋握在一起。他们的阴茎一起在Nines手中不停撸动，逼得盖文在卧室大声哭喊咒骂，他发誓他感到泪水从他的眼角顺着脸颊流下来。

这实在太好，太棒了，盖文不敢想象这一周他是怎么过的。整整一周，没有Nines咬他的肌肉，没有Nines抚摸他的身体，没有情欲的火花在他们之间迸发，像划过暴雨的闪电。盖文无法思考，不顾一切，绝望和沮丧淹没他，他只能摸索着，抓紧手能碰到的所有东西。他想和Nines的阴茎抵在一起，像以前那样一起迎接剧烈绝望的高潮，但Nines从中抽离开来。盖文发出 _ _哀鸣__ ，而不等他开口抗议，两根滑腻温热的手指就塞进了他的身体，盖文甚至不知道他什么时候拿的润滑油。他绞紧Nines的手指，肆无忌惮地大声浪叫。一串意义不明的句子从他嘴里吐出来（可能是哀求或者咒骂，他已经不知道了），他已经熟透，想要 _ _更多__ ，没过多久第三根手指也塞了进来。

Nines松开了他双手的禁锢，盖文急切地撑起手肘追向仿生人的方向，渴望和Nines接触的欲望比任何事物都要强烈。他颤抖着按住Nines的后脑勺，抓着他的头发让他们的嘴唇再次贴在一起，臀部下沉吞吐迎合Nines的手指。仿生人的沉吟被他悉数吞下，声音在腹中把他身体深处的东西拧搅成结。他从来没有这么想要Nines用阴茎贯穿他的身体。

Nines顺势把盖文推到床上，把他向上推了推，伏在他两腿之间。盖文看着Nines握住自己的性器，抬眼盯着自己一边上下套弄。他无法移开目光，看着Nines俯下身，脸几乎和他贴到一起，紧紧盯着他的眼睛把性器推进他的体内。盖文的嘴巴大张，被Nines充满的快感爽得他眼睛上翻。他把头埋进枕头里，缓慢地吐出一口长长的气息。盖文合上眼，在Nines倾身把额头靠在他的肩上时咧嘴浮出一丝浅笑。

他想要的一切，他一周以来梦寐以求的所有都在这里。盖文的心跳得厉害，但他只能感受到Nines把他填满，身体撞击着他，发丝扫过他的脸颊。Nines没等盖文适应就开始在他体内大力顶弄，阴茎的长度用最甜蜜的方式碾过他的内壁。盖文抬起一只手推过Nines的脸，他们四目相对，看着相似的挑衅蛰伏在对方眼底暗露锋芒。

Nines加快了速度，胯部大力撞向盖文的臀部，快感让他表情扭曲。盖文根本无力招架；他的大腿发软，却依然紧紧缠着Nines，拼命挽留让他进得更深。Nines低吼着用行动回应他无声的请求。仿生人狠狠捅进他肠道深处，盖文甚至能感到空气被骤然撞离他的肺。Nines一下一下用力抽送，盖文只能伏他身下不断尖叫。

这一切太多了，但还远远不够。盖文来没有如此绝望，从来没有想要被这样操弄。粗暴的性爱让他吃痛，但他想要更多的疼痛，甚至希望Nines因为他萌生这个想法而惩罚自己。他松开紧攥床单的手，抓住Nines的脸，他们的额头撞到一起。盖文从咬紧的牙关挤出一句乞求。

“用力你这个混蛋，你他妈 _认真起来_ 干我。”

如他所愿。Nines操得比他想的更狠、更凶暴，疼痛让他忍不住大声尖叫。这是唯一能填饱他的东西，唯一能解开缠绕在他胸口欲求之结的东西。Nines甚至不用去抚慰他的前端，他的嘴唇来到盖文脖子和肩膀的交界处，用力咬他，让皮肤骤裂渗出血珠。盖文激烈地迎来了高潮，他全身紧绷，精液飞溅到他们身上。他不知道自己是不是失去了意识，他并不在乎。

Nines随后也释放了出来，盖文发誓他听见他的名字被仿生人用最轻柔方式低声呼唤。

他们很长一段时间都没有动。盖文四肢发软，无力地躺在Nines身下，阖着双眼，呼吸急促。他努力平复呼吸，以免心脏从喉咙里跳出来，他的手脚依然紧紧缠在Nines身上，好像这样就不会陷进床里。Nines躺在他身侧，脸埋进盖文的肩膀，已经疲软的性器舒服地贴在他的屁股上。

久违的幸福感笼罩着他，这样的幸福盖文一只手就能数过来，这是一种恩赐。Nines很少（如果有的话）这样长时间和他靠的这么近，盖文承认他喜欢这样。他希望仿生人一直这样待在他身旁，他希望在度过那该死的一周后感受和Nines身体的亲密依偎，但他什么也没有说。

（大声承认这一点？绝不。他妈的永不。）

Nines挣开他的怀抱，起身开灯，走进浴室。盖文在床上翻了个身，避开刺目的光线，看着窗外的耀眼的霓虹灯光。年轻的警探半睁着眼静静发呆，看着雨点逐渐玻璃上聚集。雨滴有节奏的拍打在建筑上，淅淅沥沥的雨声回荡在房间里。盖文有点发困，渐渐合上眼。

他依稀睡了一小会。毛巾温暖湿润的触感把他唤回现实。盖文眯着眼，视线刚好越过Nines的肩膀。仿生人弯着腰，盖文只能看清他被窗外的灯光照亮的手。一只手放在盖文的下背部，另一只手拿着毛巾小心擦拭他皮肤上的伤痕，清理他身下淫藉的痕迹。盖文以前的伴侣从未这么 _ _照顾__ 他，但他想他最好不要吹毛求疵。

盖文蜷缩起来，把脸埋进枕头里，一个长而重的叹息焐热了周围的布料。他再次闭上眼，Nines笼罩在他身后，他感到Nines的手轻轻停在他的臀部上，抚过他背部的肌肉，一路来到他的肩膀。仿生人的手指稍稍用力，往回描摹他脊椎的轮廓，最后又回到他曲起的臀部。

这并不寻常，盖文隐约想知道究竟为什么Nines这么……温柔。他下意识地想讥讽抱怨，就像每一次面对那些让他心弦颤动的事情时一直做的那样，但他太累了，这一周他疲惫异常，无力开口。他舒服地放松，任由Nines按摩他背部的肌肉，舒缓他一周以来遭受的酸痛。

盖文几乎快睡着了，直到Nines轻声把他唤醒。

“盖文？”

他轻哼表示回应。Nines俯下身，鼻子和嘴唇贴着他脖子后面剪短的发碴。他在那里轻轻吻了一下，盖文不由得颤栗。

“我为这一周的事情道歉。”Nines在犹豫——他 _ _从不__ 犹豫——盖文皱起了眉。

“到底怎么了？”

他对着枕头小声咕哝，但他知道Nines能得听见。仿生人的手在他的身侧向下抚摸，最后停在他突起的髋骨上。Nines靠着盖文的后背，脸依然埋在他脑后。但这种亲密不是让他感到不自在的原因。

“我没有预料到我对你的要求产生的潜在情绪影响。”

盖文绷紧了身体，他知道Nines察觉到了。他不想谈这个。他感到自己心跳加速。他手足无措，更不知道怎么面对一个刚刚差点把他干死在床上的仿生人。他一时不知道怎么回答，所以他什么都没说。

“三天前我把你带到会议室的时候，我能看出来。”手掌在他背部一路向上，滑过他的肩膀和上臂。Nines依然埋在他发间说话，声音很轻，若有若无的气息拂过他的后颈。

“我怂恿你，因为我知道你可以应对，因为我知道你需要它。我永远不会让你陷入我认为你无法应对的境地。”

盖文依然沉默着，他不敢说话，也不敢打断他。他不想这样，他不想听，但他同样害怕会把Nines从他身边推开。Nines，这个愚蠢的仿生人，为他的笨蛋搭档挡下子弹，为他挺身而出保证他的安全，为他在每个早上的同一时间调制一杯完美的咖啡。

Nines，这个他第一眼就讨厌的仿生人，现在他，他——

_操。操操操。_

“那一天我质疑了自己的选择，但我了解你，盖文。我知道这种方式可以让你明白，这是我唯一想到能让你明白的方法。”

盖文在Nines身下翻了个身，身体不由自主地绷紧。仿生人调整姿势，跪坐在膝盖上，让盖文仰面躺着。盖文定定的看着Nines，他的表情温和得让令他惊讶。Nines是认真的。

“明白什么？”盖文开口问，焦虑翻涌而至，他更加忐忑不安。

Nines靠近他，一只手按在他头上，另一只手捧着他的脸颊，温柔地摩挲他的颧骨。这几乎让他心动。盖文想跑，想从床上跳下去逃离这里。但Nines看着他，那眼神让他无法动弹。

“我会一直在你身边。永远。”

（That I will be there to catch you. Always.）

Nines倾上前吻他，盖文一时僵住。Nines很快结束了这个短暂的吻，直起身低头看着他。盖文看着他，就这么看着他，情感和思绪潮水般纷至沓来，他茫然无措。Nines，一个完美无瑕的仿生人，此刻他纤长的手指停在盖文的小腹，他们的身体紧紧贴在一起。屋外霓虹灯光闪烁，绚丽的灯光如同波浪，在他们身上流光溢彩。光芒在Nines浅灰色的瞳孔中流转。他看起来一点也不像平常在办公室里那样乏味又傲慢。不，甚至比那更平静、惬意。他的目光久久地停在盖文身上。

Nines嘴角勾起浅浅笑意，那是一个盖文从未见过的微笑。

盖文吞咽，点了点头。他感到有泪水烫着他的眼角。他没有——这不——怎么会这样？

“是啊。是啊，好的。”盖文听到自己的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来。

那一晚就在Nines蜷在他身边悄然度过。Nines看着盖文的一举一动，静默不语，让盖文看着窗外的灯光在他们的皮肤上舞动。雨声渐响，Nines拉过被子把他们包裹起来，把盖文搂进自己怀里。

他这次没有问Nines留下。他不需要了。

 

 

 

 

End.

  

 

 


End file.
